<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foretold by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050756">Foretold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro'>Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Princes, lots of cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx has the good fortune to run into the lesser known of the three Nox Fleuret siblings; Prince Prompto. Turns out there's a good reason he doesn't give many public interviews.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foretold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyx is on a minor rotation today. He was in the field clearing behemoths last week so Drautos has put him on easy shit to recuperate for a few days. He’s kind of disappointed about that mind you because the Nox Fleurets from Tenebrae are visiting and Queen Sylva and King Regis seem determined to orchestrate a favourable marriage between Prince Noctis and one of the Nox Fleuret children.</p><p>Nyx wishes he could be there for the fancy stuff. Apparently Princess Lunafreya is drop dead gorgeous and Prince Noctis is such an unapologetic cryptid Nyx would pay good fucking money to see him try and charm a princess. Arranged marriages aren’t much of a thing anymore. Prince Noctis has to consent to his marriage enthusiastically and it’s a well known fact King Regis can’t compel his son to do shit. That said the King is reportedly working overtime to plant the suggestion that Noctis should totally think about getting married.  </p><p>All that said the sun is setting and Nyx has a meet up in the Glaive office with some of the battalion. They’re just going to hang. They’ve orchestrated a deal with the kitchens to get some of the ‘<em>rejected</em>’ snacks from the royal dinner because Head Chef Alastro is OCD and he’s been making shit by the dozen trying to present <em>'the perfect meal</em>’ to the royals. Besides, Drautos wants them all on call and within city limits in case someone tries something with the Tenebraesians around.</p><p>Nyx is almost at the Glaive office when he bumps head first into a woman.</p><p>He stumbles, about to apologise, because any time you’re in uniform you’ve got to be professional but—</p><p>“Nyx Ulric? You salty nut sack!”</p><p>“Aranea?” Nyx stumbles, grin splitting his face. “Holy shit! What’re you doing here?” He laughs, slapping her shoulder firmly. “I thought you’d retired? Last we spoke you were going to let your horde of fanboys write you ballads full time.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Aranea snorts, “I thought about that. Sold a few feet pics on Patreon. But shit’s boring, ya know? So I took a security gig.” She explains, jerking her thumb demonstratively over her shoulder.</p><p>Nyx tilts his head and waves lazily at the blonde twenty-something hanging back behind Aranea.</p><p>“And you are?” He invites.</p><p>The blonde is all but shoving his knuckles in his mouth.</p><p>Aranea snorts and explains; “that’s Prince Prompto.”</p><p>“Like the Fleurets?” Nyx supposes, curious.</p><p>“Yeah, Crown Prince Ravus and Oracle Lunafreya’s less televised little bother.” Aranea nods.</p><p>“I thought you were sick, your Highness?” Nyx asks.</p><p>Prince Prompto chews his knuckles like something with tendrils is actively trying to escape his mouth.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Nyx raises one brow.</p><p>“He’s got a condition.” Aranea grins softly, leaning to Nyx conspiratorially to explain; “sometimes Nox Fleuret boys get a bit of the Sight, ya know? Prompto can’t see, like, big shit but he can see inside people’s deepest secrets and into their immediate future.”</p><p>“But…?” Nyx supposes.</p><p>“But he blurts out whatever he sees regardless of the company, the timing, or the social appropriateness of the insight.” Aranea snickers. “He’s literally got like zero control over it. Queen Sylva told me to keep him out of trouble. Kid’s almost gotten his ass beaten blue like twenty times back home and she doesn’t want to offend the Lucians. So….”</p><p>“So he’s ‘<em>sick</em>’?” Nyx snorts making air quotes with his fingers, grin growing.  </p><p>Aranea nods, rounding back. “You might as well spit it out, kiddo, Nyx is cool.”</p><p>“Don’t eat at the new kebab place downtown! You’ll be horrifically constipated for days!” Prince Prompto blurts in a flurry, sagging heavily like holding back his ‘<em>vision</em>’ was physically painful.</p><p>Nyx pauses, brows pinching, allowing that a second to sink in.</p><p>Then he bursts out laughing.</p><p>“O-okay,” he heaves with cackles, “I can see how that’d go down in a political dinner! Holy shit! Thanks Highness, I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Please do,” Prompto murmurs sheepishly.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s…” Nyx laughs deeply. “I was going to eat with some of the Glaive. You guys should come. Glaive are cool and I know Crowe and Lib would love to see you again Aranea.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we should,” Aranea hesitates gently. “What do you think, Kid?”</p><p>“I mean…” Prince Prompto rings his fingers. “I’m sick of being cooped up in my room but… the Glaive aren’t….?”</p><p>“We’re not an easily offended bunch.” Nyx promises. “There’ll be good food and non-alcoholic drinks, on the house. It’s just a casual thing.”</p><p>“Nyx is a good guy,” Aranae assures, “if they’re his friends we should be in good company, Prom.”</p><p>“I would like to see<em> some</em> of Lucis while we’re here?” Prompto shrugs. “Maybe just for an hour?”</p><p>“Awesome!” Nyx cheers. “Just this way!”</p><hr/><p>At the Glaive office they last about three seconds of introductions before Prince Prompto blurts to Libertus, in front of everyone;</p><p>“You need to stop playing so much Moogle Crush, you’ve blown over two grand on in game purchases.”</p><p>The Glaive freeze, confused, and wait. Libertus tries to maintain his cool but—</p><p>“Is he blushing?” Crowe grunts, hand on her hip.</p><p>“Fucker totally is!” Luche cackles. “Is that true Lib?”</p><p>“I-it is not!” Libertus whips around.</p><p>“It fucking is,” Nyx smirks, “Prompto here is magic.”</p><p>“Get a girlfriend Lib!” Pelna shoves him.</p><p>“Oh fuck off!” Libertus huffs.</p><p>“What else does the magic blonde know?” Luche supposes, pushing forward into Prompto’s space.</p><p>Prompto shoves his hands back against his mouth and Luche smirks playfully.</p><p>“Come on, spit it out,” he invites, teasing.</p><p>“You got genital lice last night!” Prompto blurts out. “You need to go to a doctor!”</p><p>Another heavy pause.</p><p>Then the Glaive explode into hysterics.</p><p>“Do me! Do me!” Pelna laughs, rushing forward.</p><p>Before long it’s a game.</p><p>Prince Prompto is evidently kind of mortified but the Prince relaxes by whole numbers when none of the Glaive become violent with him. When he seems to realise the Glaive are <em>loving</em> his party trick he seems to relax into a cautious, sometimes apologetic, smile. Nyx picks him up and puts him on the main desk so they can corral around him.</p><p>Prompto seems to get an initial vision but with questioning and nudging the Glaive are often able to induce a second piece of insight out of him. None of it’s life changing or long term but its fascinating the random things this kid can see. Snippets of their future, insights into their private lives, knowledge of their inner feelings…</p><p>Tredd forces his way to the front of the line at one point, demanding his turn, and Prince Prompto again physically hesitates but Tredd goads him.</p><p>“All your family say you’re extremely intelligent and friendly but you know they’re lying.”</p><p>Tredd’s jaw hits the floor with an audible clang.</p><p>Pelna spits up his drink through his nose laughing.</p><p>They have to pick Libertus off the ground, he’s barely breathing he’s laughing so hard.</p><p>“Well that settles it,” Nyx slaps the table. “You are an irredeemable cunt Tredd.”</p><p>“Ah fuck you!” Tredd laughs weakly, obviously a little shaken. “Really?” He grunts at Prompto, rubbing his neck.</p><p>Prompto shrugs apologetically.</p><p>“Huh…” Tredd swallows. “Well fuck…”</p><p>“Ah come on, your family love you enough to lie at least,” Pelna consoles.</p><p>“<em>What the fuck is all this noise?</em>”</p><p>The Glaive pivot like trained dogs. They’re all a rowdy bunch but after extensive training Drautos’ voice is embedded in their fucking nightmares. They’re all fiercely loyal to their Captain but his balls clang when he walks.</p><p>“The Crown are trying to entertain guests,” Drautos snaps as he expands into the room like a force, “is there any particular reason I can hear you apes losing your shit two hallways away?”</p><p>There’s a tense silence, tangible, and Crowe turns to Nyx as the pair of them debate silently who’s going to act as diplomat to their irritated commander. Crowe always wants Nyx to do it when its his fault but Nyx is like Drautos’ least favourite child; Drautos loves him, sure, but he’ll make him run laps till he throws up for this.</p><p>“You’re now dancing salsa at a professional level!” Prompto blurts suddenly.</p><p><em>At Drautos</em>.</p><p>In that second the Glaive all collectively shit themselves.</p><p>Drautos looks like he might be having a stroke.</p><p>“And you are?” He grunts.</p><p>“Prince Prompto Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, Sir.” Prompto fumbles.</p><p>“Huh…” Drautos appears to be digesting. “Thanks then. Keep it down, alright?”</p><p>Prompto nods keenly.</p><p>And Drautos is gone.</p><p>Pelna breaks first, collapsing, his legs just sliding out from under him; “I thought we were gonna die!”</p><p>“My whole life flashed before my eyes!” Luche clutches his chest.</p><p>“My dick shrunk ten inches!” Nyx wheezes.</p><p>“At ten inches you’d have a vagina,” Crowe shoves him.</p><p>“Oh! My heart!” Nyx plays at offence.</p><p>“Your dick, more like,” Aranea snickers.</p><p>“Someone get Prompto a drink!” Nyx orders. “I think he just performed a Yuletide miracle.”</p><p>“<em>Hurrah!”</em> The Glaive cheer.</p><p>Their peace is short lived.</p><p>No sooner has Prompto got a new can of pop than the door bursts open again.</p><p>“Someone hit me with fucking sugar!” Prince Noctis declares, his entrance dripping with flair.</p><p>
  <em>Ah fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Highness?” Nyx wipes his mouth. “What’re—?"</p><p>“Dinner was shit boring, too much celery in<em> everything</em>,” Noctis asserts himself, yanking the petite pastry of Nyx’s hand and plopping it in his own mouth. “I need to unwind. All these niceties are fucking killing me.”</p><p>“Nelly said you guys were munching down tonight,” Gladio grunts, following close behind his Prince. “I thought it might be a nice way for his Highness to get his feet back under him in kind company.”</p><p>“Uhh…” Nyx glances anxiously to Prompto who is frozen on the desk Nyx sat him on. “Maybe—”</p><p>“Hey,” Prince Noctis finally notices Prince Prompto, “didn’t you come with the Tenebraesians?”</p><p>Prince Prompto is visibly trembling, bone white, and Nyx is repeating over and over in his head <em>‘ah fuck, please don’t. Hold on kid, I’ll save you!</em>’.</p><p>“Maybe you guys—” Nyx tries to pivot the Lucian Prince back around, fake laughing hard—</p><p>“You’re going to lose your virginity in two days!” Prompto blurts.</p><p>Well….</p><p>Okay….?</p><p>You could hear a pin drop.</p><p>Nyx glances, eyes darting, between the Princes.</p><p>Princes Noctis tilts his head and, nonchalant as you like, asks; “are you going to help with that?”</p><p>“Yes!” Prompto spasms indelicately through another violent vision, cheeks turning fire engine red.</p><p>“Well,” Prince Noctis smirks, “you better start by telling me your name first, eh?”</p><p>“P-Prompto.” The blonde fumbles, clutching his burning cheeks in mortification.</p><p>“Where have they been hiding <em>you</em>, Prompto?” Noctis demands with evident interest, hefting his ass up to sit on the desk beside the blonde.</p><p>Prompto buries his face further in his hands.</p><p>Nyx laughs weakly,</p><p>Well, alrighty then!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>